Lucia Konohana
Lucia Konohana 'a heroine of ''Rewrite. Personality The talented class president whose name is also well-known to surrounding clubs. With a clean-freak attitude, she strongly lacks tolerance when dealing with boys. She has many white golves she then switches to a glove with spikes (which she later hits Kotarou with) As a result of getting rolled up in commotion caused by Kotarou, she delivers him daily punishment. Lucia usually keeps a cool and collected attitude but becomes very violent when people upset or embarass her to the point where she'll threaten and physically abuse them. She is fond on any food she eats. In fact she ate two of Kotarou's spiked food such as a parfait with level 10 spiciness and curry with level 17 spiciness which leds to her being unscathed and Kotarou in licking her used plate twice to test his theory. Resulting in his tongue being burnt off and Lucia uppercutting him. She is also a tsundere. Appearance Lucia wears a light pink uniform as well as black thigh high socks and the common dress shoes. Her eyes are blue, and her hair is tied back with a white lace. She also wears white gloves. When in battle she wears a black dress with ruffles, no stocking and black shoes. When Kotarou comes to her house she wears a pink and white maid-outfit which is from a game called ''Doki Doki: Maid Party ''so it was more like she's cosplaying. Synopsis '''Lucia's Past: Asahi Haruka (Lucia) was an orphan at an ophanage called Santa Barbria which was funded by a part of Guardian. In secret, the children of the orphanage were being experimented on in hopes of producing an Anti-Key weapon, Asahi was herald as the fruit of the experiments; her body became able produce a potent poison that all other beings are not capable of resisting effectively. Whatever Asahi touched,whether it was plant or animal would die in a matter of seconds, the kids at the orphanage teased her to the extent that she became convinced that she was cursed. She became sick one-day and despite her warnings, a nurse rubbed Asahi's hand against her cheek resulting in her being poisoned and dying. It was then that Asahi met Brenda who told her that she was a future human and the last hope for humanity. Asahi was then taken to a Guardian research facility along with many other children where they were all tested on in order to see who could survive in a world full of poison, 1000 years from now. With each test, Asahi was the only one able to survive while all others died, because their minds could not accept the palpable images administered to their minds. After joining Guardian, she changed her name to Lucia Konohana and received word that a boy was investigating her past, while in class she could hear kids talking about her past as Asahi Haruka and used her powers to scare them; shattering all the glass in the room and making everyone believe that it was some kind of paranormal event. She used her telepathic powers to make herself appear as a younger version of herself and confronted the boy, their confrontation ended with Lucia dropping a sign on him. Lucia's Route: Lucia learns that Kotarou is researching her past and decides to work with him in order to throw him off the trail. When Kotarou gets a list of all the people who where in her class; 4-years prior to the current situation, Lucia uses her powers to break his phone in order to buy time to visit all of the homes of her former classmates and shatters all the glass in their homes in order to scare them into not speaking to Kotarou. Lucia walks out into the rain and speaks to Kotarou with the persona of being possessed by Asahi and tells him that he is wasting his time on a cursed girl. Lucia fakes passing out and goes to Kotarou's house where she shows him how everything she touches dies, making him believe that she is cursed by Asahi. Kotarou heads to the Santa Barbria to confront Asahi Haruka, but asks that she show herself as Lucia Konohana. Lucia appears and learns that Kotarou has figured out that she and Asahi are the same person, due to one of her former classmates moving out of their home and an elderly couple (Who has nothing to do with Asahi Haruka) moving in, yet glass still broke in their homes. As to convince Kotarou that hse is a cursed person, she touches his arm which turns his skin black and tells him that she cannot be accepted by other people and must forever be alone. Kotarou then Rewrites his body to make it so that it can accept Lucia's poison, he embraces her and vows to God that he will never let her be alone. Their vow making is interrupted by Touka and other members of Guardian who enter the church wearing bio-hazard protection suits and take Kotarou to a hospital. After telling Kotarou about Guardian, Kotarou makes 18 demands that Lucia must do, including: cooking for him, wearing a maid outfit, and calling him master. ''Lucia gets a call from Kotarou saying that he is going to come over for dinner, she makes him wait outside while she puts on her maid outfit, Kotarou begins to suspect that Lucia is currently being attacked and barges in on her dressing. She uppercups him (with enough force to break two of his teeth) and begins fulfilling all 18 orders he told her to do. After dinner they talk about the environment and how the Earth will die in a thousand years, when Kotarou asks to go to the bathroom Lucia finds him trying to open the shower room door (apparently the shower and toilet are in seperate rooms) because he believes the Key is in there. Lucia gets angry and tries to punch him, however Kotarou opens the door and finds Shizuru inside. Lucia gets angry at Shizuru for seeing her in her maid outfit and starts to chase her around Kotarou, the chase ends with Lucia grabbing Shizuru by the neck but somehow hitting Kotarou in the process, after which she kicks them out of her house. Lucia and Kotarou go on a date around the city until they both receive word that Shizuru is in the hospital, while kotarou meets with Touka Lucia goes to a medical stasis center where she learns that the medicine to surpress her poison has lost its effect. Her heart begins to break as one of the scientist behind the glass accidently leaves the speaker on and she hears them talk about her like she's an environmental disaster, and that she's walking nuclear waste. Lucia uses her telekenesis to crack the glass that the scientists are hiding behind in order to get their attention, she lashes out, saying that since she cannot live with any other people, then send her to the future where she cannot hurt anyone. At that moment all the lights in the facility went off and Brenda appeared before her, saying that they had repaired the stasis capsule that will allow Lucia to travel to the future. Lucia is found on the street by Kotarou and the two go on another date to a field of flowers, after saying goodbye to Kotarou, Lucia releases a shoud of poison that covers the city and kills everyone in it. Kotarou confronts her at the mall where she asks him if he can accept her as Asahi Haruka instead of Lucia Konohana. After hearing his answer, she walks away and tells him bot to follow her, when Kotarou runs after her she snaps her finger; causing a giant chandelier to fall on him, but he does not die due to Chihaya shielding him with her body. Shizuru appears and battles Lucia in order to take her to a Guardian shelter by force. Shizuru tries to wound Lucia enough to make her blood-pressure drop and for her to pass out, however Lucia manages to heal faster due to being in a poisonous environment. She clashes with Shizuru on top of a chandelier, using her vibration she manages to cut through Shizuru's blades, fatally wounding her in the process. Lucia runs up to the roof where she and kotarou have a big argument about how they feel about each other. Lucia decides that Kotarou will never understand how she feels and swings her blade at him, Kotarou Rewrites his body; making it uncuttable to Lucua's sword and eventually her blade breaks. Lucia is embraced and confessed to by Kotarou, she starts to cry and decides to go back to the shelter. Their time together is interrupted by Touka who flies down from a helicopter, Lucia is taken back to the shelter on a seperate plane and she and Kotarou are moved from shelter to shelter in order to keep them from Brenda. Lucia wakes up from the chamber she's placed in, due to her poison and it presented a garden of sunflowers that have been manufactured to resist her poison. She then begins living with Kotarou. '''Shizuru's Route': Lucia appears in Shizuru's Route where Guardian throws a going away party for her, due to her transfering to a different branch. At the end of Shizuru's Route, she vanishes on the street after the Key emits salvation. Moon Route: Lucia is brought to the moon along with all the other members of the Occult Club and Yoshino's Wolf Gang to protect the Moon Kagari from familiars sent by Sakura Kashima. She is the first in the club to die when fighting a group of 60 familiars. Terra Route: After Kotarou kills the Earth Kagari in order to stop salvation, ''Lucia is found by Touka and grows up with all the other heroines of Rewrite. She and the other girls recreate Kotarou as a familiar and travel to the moon where they see a seedling that is the Moon Kagari. Story Arnaments/Weapons *' Gloves': Because of her power to poison anyone she touches she wears gloves, Lucia has many pairs of gloves, in her school uniform the gloves cover her entire arm; she even wore a glove with rivets (spikes) on it in order to punch Kotarou. In her ''Guardian ''uniform her gloves are shorter but still white, as a maid she has a pink lace around them. *'Guardian Dress': A black dress that Lucia wears that symbolizes that she is a member of ''Guardian. *'Katana': Lucia fights with a katana (Japanese Sword), the blade is made of high-carbon steel making it almost unbreakable, Abilities *'Speed and Strength': Like most members of Guardian who are superhuman ''Lucia has extreme strength and speed. Her speed is beyond mosty humans but does not surpass Shizurus'. Her strength may greatly increases when she is angered. *'Poison': Lucia has the misfortune of poisoning anyone and everything she touches which is why she always wears gloves. Although, this makes her immune to other toxins; she has been proven able to survive in the poisonous air in the future after mankind destroys it. *'Telekenesis': Throughout her ''route ''Lucia has broken hundreds of lights and glasses without touching them, she even broke Kotarou's phone. She can break things using her mind or using a simple jester like snapping her fingers. *'Illusions': Part of her telekenetic abilities; Lucia can possible create manipulate a person's mind and make them see and her someone who is not there. She created an illusion of her younger self in order to scar people who were looking into her past; creating some-sort of ghostly phenomenon. *'Healing': When in an environment filled with poison her healing ability can surpass all else; such as when she was wounded in the arm by Shizuru in a mall filled with poison. *'Vibration': Another part of her telekenesis, Lucia uses her power to make her sword's blade vibrate making it seem like a chain-saw and enabling it to cut through durable things. This is a result of her being experimented on as a child, because of this ability it is very hard for her to use guns. Quotes *Enemy of women! Filthy, Filthy, Filthy! (When Kotarou does something perverted; whether he means to or not) *Hang yourself and die (When Kotarou asks Lucia to support his relationship with Shizuru) Trivia *Lucia's name is mentioned by Brenda to mean 'light' in Latin, though this is incorrect. 'Lucia' is a modern spin-off present in various European languages and derives from the word 'Lux' which is the correct Latin word for 'light'. *Lucia's real name is ''Asahi Haruka'.''' *In ''Rewrite Harvest Festa, Lucia has a clone who she considers to be her younger sister and names her, Asahi Konohana. *Lucia's Route is different from all the other ''heroine's ''routes, due that it begins after Kotarou makes a vow to Lucia in a church instead of starting after the events in the forest. *Throughout the entire game, Lucia is the only heroine in which a younger version of her is not shown. Gallery References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main